Eddina and Jerina
by babybluecat247
Summary: Eddie and Nina had dated over the summer after season 2. Fabian doesn't know what happens when Eddie and Nina go to Frobishers study. Then Jerome comes down by some twist of fate. THREESOME! EDDIEXNINAXJEROME pure smut ONE SHOT!


Nina Pov

I was in my bedroom waiting for Fabian to arrive. I need to tell him something really important. Since I hadn't been able to see him over summer vacation a new relationship started to bloom. It's with Eddie, Patricia broke up with him over the summer and we hung out a lot. The fact the he is the Osirian and he is supposed to protect the Chosen One made it impossible for us not to get close. We've been hiding our relationship for a really long time, and its finally getting to me. I then heard a door close down stairs I ran down stairs and saw Eddie. I figured since no one but Trudy was here that I would be able to give him a kiss. I jumped on him and was so happy to see him. "Your flight really got in late didn't it?" I said in between kisses. The door started to open and we stopped. "Fabian, hey, I've missed you."

"I missed you too Nina." Fabian said giving me a hug.

"Hey roomie," Eddie said giving him a bro hug.

"You guys should go unpack. I'm gonna go check out something in Frobisher's study while Victor is gone." I said taking my locket out of my pocket. I started to laugh while I thought about it, locket, pocket. The two boys that are most important in my life were looking at me like I was insane. "Sorry I was just laughing at something that I had heard earlier."

"Why do you need to go the study?" Fabian asked with a simple tilt of his head and a look of concern.

"I want to find out more about the relationship between the Chosen One and the Osirian; can't really find anything on the internet about chosen ones and osirians." I said playing with the locket in my hands.

"I should probably go with you, just cause I am the Osirian and I have no idea what the Chosen One has to do with me." I could tell he was pulling that excuse out of thin air. He just wanted to spend time with me.

"Good idea Eddie, you should throw your stuff in your room and I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." I said backing out of the room. I turned around and went to the kitchen. Everything was as I remembered from last year. There are so many memories and so many nightmares that I can't ignore. When I started to think about all the great times that we had while sitting at the table; Eddie walked in and hugged me from behind. Thank god Fabian was in his room unpacking it would have made a really bad seen. "Shall we?" I said motioning to the oven.

"Shall we what? The basement door is in the entrance hall." Eddie said looking confused.

"Follow me," I walked over to the secret door and I put the locket really close to it until it started to glow red.

"Why is it doing that? You didn't tell me anything about this during the summer." Eddie was so confused when I started to crawl into the new found hole in the wall. "This is impossible; this is almost as weird as the Senkara incident." When we got to the end of the tunnel I opened the door and went to the wall with the secret passageway. I put in the date 1912 and went through to the study.

"This is Robert Frobisher Smyth's secret study." I said.

"Nice, but what are we really gonna be doing in here. Cause I know I have a few ideas." Eddie said getting closer to me.

"This is strictly researching. I didn't tell you about this during the summer cause we were having too much fun with other things." I said putting my hand on his chest and pushing him away.

"Oh, would you remind me what we were doing this summer. I honestly can't remember." Eddie said getting closer again, then leaned into a kiss. I backed away and went to some of the books. "Ok let's get to it then."

"Sorry but I really don't want to waste any time. The sooner we figure out what this is and why we feel like we need to eat and breath each other all the time the better." As I said that I could see that Eddie felt hurt. His face said it all. "I'm sorry that came out wrong." I said while walking over to him. He gave a quick chuckle and I could tell he was faking. "So as soon as you see the name osirian or the chosen one's protector tell me."

"Like this," Eddie said looking at a book. It was a bound with black leather and golden detailing. "This book is actually called 'The Osirian'." All I could think to myself was wow great find.

"Let me see that," I said taking the book from his hands. When I did my locket started to glow around my neck. "This is so great; no one that is still alive has ever seen this book. We are the first in over 100 years to look at this." I was so happy, I put my locket to it and it clicked open. The pages started to flip like the book knew exactly what page we needed. I started to read off the open page, "The Osirian must always protect the Chosen One."

"We already knew that," Eddie cut me off,that is typical Eddie, doesn't let anyone finish.

"If you would have let me finish you would've heard something that neither of us knew." I sat on the couch and Eddie soon followed. "The Osirian must stay close but must not come in contact with the Chosen One. If the Osirian chooses to keep his distant the Chosen One will be able to stay safe from any harm. The Osirian is meant to keep his distant because if he doesn't the two will fall in love with each other. They will always love each other and will not keep a simple mind while with one another. The two will never fight and never leave one another's side."

"Well that definitely wasn't something that I was expecting to here." Eddie said getting up off the couch.

"Look it doesn't mean it is right, we don't know that for sure." I cupped his face and brought he face down to mine so that we were at eye level with each other. He took this to his advantage and started to kiss me passionately. I let out a small moan of pure happiness. I couldn't help but want him. Maybe the book was right. Somehow we got over to the couch and pushed the books that were on there to the floor. I lied down found myself tugging his shirt off. You wouldn't think that Eddie would have a six pack and love handles but he was quite ripped under his shirt that was now on the floor. Eddie also tugged my shirt off and threw it to some unknown corner of the room. This is what we had been doing all summer and it was pure and felt so right. I hurried to undo his belt buckle as he had me in another passionate kiss. I could feel him leaving burning kisses down my neck and onto my chest. He unclasped my bra and he slowly took it off trying to tease me. I soon enough had his pants off of him and onto the floor. He was a boxer guy, his blue plaid boxers were discarded along with all of my other clothes except for my panties. Eddie left hot kisses down my chest avoiding my breast while he roughly kneaded them with his soft hands. He soon got closer to my panties and he slowly took them off. He slowly rubbed my clit as I let out a moan. I couldn't take it anymore I needed his lips on mine. I pulled him up and we were in a constant fight for dominance. I could feel his member against my thigh teasing me ever so slowly. I gasped as he thrusted into me. It felt so nice to be so close to him. He kept a steady pace until I was moaning so loud that he could tell I was close. I wrapped my legs around his waist and thrusted him deeper into me. It was pure ecstasy. We started to meet each other's thrusts and I bucked up my hips trying to meet a new angle. He knew what that and flipped us over so that he was on bottom and I was on top. It wasn't the most graceful transition but it didn't take away the lust. I felt my lower abdomen start to coil like it always did right before I would come. We heard someone starting to open the secret door and I found myself behind the couch with my clothes in hand.

Eddie quickly put his clothes on and sat on the couch like nothing was happening. I put my clothes on behind the couch and when the person came in Eddie simply told them that I was in the tunnels. Because he thought I was. I was so close to cumming and Jerome ruined it. I didn't realize that Jerome knew how to get in here. I guess Fabian or Joy told him. Jerome started to talk to Eddie about me so I tuned in.

"So you and Nina huh?" Jerome said with his cocky British accent.

"What are you talking about Jerome?" Eddie said.

"Oh you didn't know that I was here did you. During your little make out session in the hallway I walked out of my bedroom." Jerome said simply.

"Oh," Really that was all he could come up with.

"So can you tell me why it smells like sex in here?" Jerome asked playfully siting on the couch next to Eddie.

"How do you know what sex smells like, I wouldn't have pegged Mara for the type of girl like that?" Eddie said. I was wondering the same thing.

"I'm not dating Mara anymore, I'm not dating anyone at the moment. I know what sex smells like because in my home town I am quite the ladies' man." It was weird once he said that I couldn't help but think that he had a six pack under his sweater.

"Dude can I tell you something?" Eddie asked wearily.

"Sure but your kind of creepy me out." Jerome said.

"I think I am in love with Nina."

"Wow good for you, so you and she were just, on this couch. Seriously?"

"Yes before you rudely interrupted." I said rising from behind the couch still without a shirt but luckily I had my bra on.

"Nina, were you here the whole time? I thought you went into the tunnels."

"Uh, yeah. And this is so not the moment I pictured us saying this to each other but I love you too." I leaned forward from behind the couch and gave him a kiss. Then we heard Jerome cough. "You can leave if you want, but if you don't you can always join us." I said seductively, I turned my head back to Eddie and made our kiss look like the sexiest thing in the world. It was weird that Eddie wasn't objecting. I could feel Jerome get up but I didn't expect him to come up behind me and start to kiss down my neck, pushing my hair to one side. I quietly moaned and Jerome picked me up and threw me onto the couch. Eddie and Jerome both took their shirts of and Jerome went to my unclothed legs and Eddie Kissed me sideways. Jerome and Eddie were not comfortable so I got to the middle of the couch. Eddie walked to the back and bent my head back as we kissed upside down. Jerome in one slick move slid my panties off and place two fingers inside me. I moaned into Eddies mouth and he kissed down my neck while Jerome took the hand that wasn't previously occupied to knead at my now unclothed breasts. I bucked up my hips and I could tell that the boys needed some pleasure too. I moved Eddie so that he was laying down under me and Jerome was behind me. His pants were already on the floor so were Eddies along with both their boxers. I took Eddies member into my mouth while Jerome placed his inside me. It was a completely new experience for me. Having sex doggy, style while also giving a blow job it was completely foreign. It was hard at first to try and sync our bodies into a good rhythm but we found a rhythm that worked good and went with it slowly increasing speed. I bobbed my head up and down while Jerome thrust in and out of me; hitting a new spot every time. I felt myself coil again and came. Jerome knew better than to explode into me when he came so he pulled the trash bin that was over by the desk quickly so that he could switch spots with Eddie. They got up and we got comfortable again. We went through the same routine but Eddie thankfully had a condom and put it on himself. I was on the pill also but we wanted to be safe. We found that the same rhythm worked well and it picked up fast. The three of us all came at the same time and it was pure ecstasy. I was in nirvana!


End file.
